When a work piece is to be processed by an operator with the use of a multi-axis, articulated spatial measurement arm to either measure the spatial coordinate of one or more points on the work piece, or to machine the piece at points located by means of the arm, the work piece must first be identified and the processing parameters must be looked at. In a machine shop environment, limited lighting and a dusty atmosphere may result in a erroneous reading of a part number and the consequential use of wrong processing parameters. The present invention results from an attempt to take full advantage of the precise measurement capability of a spatial measurement device to reduce the risk of erroneous identification and mistaken processing of a work piece.